


The Last War

by SpaceCrap



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrap/pseuds/SpaceCrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last War

_The fairies are losing, as a pink-haired dragonslayer held the hand of the blonde who's lying weakly on the ground with scattered blood, sweat and traces of a huge battle surrounds them._

"I- should- 've-" cries the blonde as blood spills on the edge of her lips dripping on the floor joining the blood of unidentified owners. "shh-" the dragonslayer is trying his best not to show his grievance, he wrapped his arms on her shoulders and held her closely to his lap, letting her rest in his chest. "I should've gone virgo or- or taurus-" she coughed, blood now coming out of her nose. "no, it- it was me who was supposed to be more, to protect everyone.. to protect you," he said, trying to held back tears slowly falling on his bruised and scarred cheeks.

she didn't want it to end this way, she didn't want to lose, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she didn't want to hurt natsu. thoughts are running on lucy's panicking mind like a marathon, she had one more choice, to possess the physicality of the celestial spirit king. and for that to happen, she must let the others evacuate from the area so she can have the job done.

"natsu.. please. leave," she placed her hand on natsu's chest and looked at him in the eye, "there's still a chance for you," she smiled reassuringly. but natsu couldn't fulfill her wish, he never wanted to reply, and lucy knew he's going to be stubborn enough not to fetch the others and escape, for he thinks they can still beat zeref.. as a team.

lucy withheld the moment they had, she placed her palm on natsu's cheek and leaned to kiss. lucy slowly held the key of virgo and summoned her, signalling her a nod as virgo nodded back. virgo grabbed natsu and left to grab the other comrades and flee the area.

alone in the middle of chaos, lucy snivelled and stood up on her knees. she lived up for fairy tail, and she will die for it. she closed her eyes and held a golden key,

she cited the summoning spell, and waited..

"I love you, natsu,"

_natsu saw a great light from afar, once he did, he burst into tears._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
